Bed
by taywizzle
Summary: What happens when an old song happens to come on the radio once you and Kendall return from a flawless date?


You were just getting in from your date with Kendall and the night had been

flawless. He had taken you out to your favorite restaurant and afterwards he

took you on a walk around the park. He followed you into your apartment and the

two of you were alive with laughter. Kendall was doing his usual impressions of

Logan (he knew you thought they were hilarious and he always wanted to keep you

laughing.) and you couldn't resist the way he looked when he was cracking jokes.

When you both calmed down you headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink, you

heard the radio click on and you smiled to yourself. Kendall really loved music,

and whenever he was around the radio was bound to be playing. A familiar song

was playing and as you were reaching up into cabinet that held the cups you

began to sing along softly,

"Now put me right next to you, finna raise the temp in the room"

All of a sudden to rough hands were on your waist and you were being turned

around, facing you was a very smug looking Kendall.

His eyebrows were raised in that cocky way you loved and his smirk was nothing

but devilish. Even his dimples, which were nothing but cute and innocent,

screamed that tonight he had to have you.

Kendall leaned into you and put a sweet kiss onto your lips. For a split second

you thought maybe he was going to take it easy on you, but as soon as you felt

him bite your lower lip you knew you couldn't be any more wrong.

He had you backed up on the counter and he placed both his recently toned arms

on either side of you. As he deepened the kiss a soft moan escaped your lips and

you wrapped your arms around his neck. He picked you up gently and placed you on

the counter never breaking the kiss.

Suddenly, in one swift motion he took off his shirt, that sexy smirk never

leaving his face. He let you 'admire' his chest for a few seconds before he had

his hands back on you. The places where his hands lay on your legs burned with

passion, he gave you one more kiss as he pushed the hem of your dress up.

He ran one finger over the crotch of your panties, "So I can tell by how wet you

are I'm not the only one who wants this." he chuckled before reaching his hands

up to help you out of your dress.

It was his turn to take in your body. You two hadn't been this intimate in a

while and his face resembled the first time he saw you this vulnerable. You felt

your face growing hot, "Kendall don't look at me like that."

"I can't help it, I forgot how beautiful you were." he dove his face into your

neck and gave you kisses all the way down to your bellybutton. When you giggled

he picked you back up and carried you over to the table.

Once he put you down he carefully slid down your panties before taking his own

pants and boxers off. He gave you another soft kiss before diving his length

into you and your head instantly fell back.

You forgot how good it felt with him. Every thrust was intimate, it was his way

of exploring your body.

Soon enough he was leaning into you and he thought now would be the perfect time

to sing the chorus of the song on the radio in your ear,

"Wanna put my fingers through your hair, wrap me up in your legs, And love you

till your eyes roll back." his voice was dripping with sex and you couldn't help

but moan his name as he moved deeper inside of you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and dug your nails into his back. You

knew he loved it when you did that and soon enough he was moaning with you.

Every thrust matched the beat of the song and every thrust sent you closer to

the edge.

Your voice was shaking "Kendall, I don't know how much more I can take." and

his grip on your hips intensified, his thrusts becoming a bit rougher.

His groans had grown husky and you knew he was close too. But you had decided

this was all you could take, your body was on overload and you could feel

yourself shaking beneath him. When you hit your climax you moaned his name

loudly and that sent him over the edge. He groaned your name out and rode out

until he had finished his climax. He laid down next to you on the table and

pulled you into him.

"Babe, maybe we should go out on dates lore often."


End file.
